


Mr. Sebastian's Underground Supervillain Bunker?

by 23Murasaki



Series: Everyone Lives! [21]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Gen, Team Phantomhive Adventures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-12 23:03:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1203769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/23Murasaki/pseuds/23Murasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian has something to show the other servants, if they are willing to shut up for long enough to go with him. Meirin wonders how many secrets a guy like that can have...<br/>(Literally everyone should already know that the secret is kittens.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. Sebastian's Underground Supervillain Bunker?

Their only instructions had been to be very quiet. Meirin wasn’t entirely sure if they could do that, but if Mr. Sebastian asked they would at least try very hard. Mr. Sebastian was walking with a slight spring in his step, and there was a somewhat-actually-happy smile on his face, so she assumed whatever they were to see was something quite nice indeed.  
“Whadya figure he’s up to?” hissed Bard. Meirin shrugged. Finny’s eyes were huge in the candlelight.  
  
“Maybe he’s got some kinda underground lair!” he whispered excitedly. Mr. Sebastian actually stopped and turned to glare at them for that.  
  
“We’re just curious, we are,” Meirin mumbled.”It’s like you have a secret...”  
  
“I have many secrets,” said Mr. Sebastian. “It is not your place to speculate about them, is it?”  
  
“Yeah, sure, they’re very secret,” muttered Bard, smirking like he knew something. Mr. Sebastian looked annoyed.  
  
“I assure you, they are,” he said, his voice icily polite and his eyes looking blood red in the candlelight. “Now, are you three going to come with me or shall you all return to bed?”  
  
“We’ll come with, we will!” Meirin said hastily, and his face relaxed into a half-smile-half-smirk, which was a far gentler expression than was usually directed at her. She wondered what had prompted it.  
  
“So you don’t have a secret lair?” asked Finny, looking a bit put out. Mr. Sebastian sighed heavily.  
  
“Not under the manor. Such a thing would be most unseemly for a butler.”  
  
\--------  
  
The secret was kittens. Bard almost fell over in surprise, because this evidently wasn’t the secret he thought Mr. Sebastian was keeping at all. He also refused to divulge details of what he had been expecting, because he couldn’t say it in front of Finny. Or in front of a lady, really, he figured. Mr. Sebastian smirked wickedly at the back of his head until he stopped talking altogether and sat in uncomfortable silence until one of the bolder kittens attacked his foot.  
  
Meirin knelt on the ground and let two little kittens pounce at her apron strings. They were incredibly cute, and let themselves be scooped up and petted and cuddled at will. One of the gray ones climbed up Mr. Sebastian’s pants leg, making him laugh in a way that made his eyes turn gentle.  
  
“They’re precious, they are,” Meirin said quietly. It was to be expected that he would hear her even over Finny’s cooing.  
  
“You mustn’t let the young master know,” said Mr. Sebastian firmly. “He will be most upset with me.”  
  
“Don’t worry, your secret’s safe!” said Bard with a lopsided grin. One of the kittens was hanging off of his hand, and it looked like it had drawn blood. Mr. Sebastian’s smile turned cruel again for a moment.  
  
“Right!” said Meirin, nodding vigorously. “Won’t tell a soul, we wont!”  
  
“Kitty!” said Finny ecstatically, flopping down on the kitchen floor. The reddish kitten curled up on his chest.  
  
“Kitty,” agreed Mr. Sebastian, tension fading from his shoulders as he sat down as well. He was young, no matter how he talked, and Meirin thought that for once he looked his age. It was nice. He looked nice this way.


End file.
